


Que Se Cumplan Tus Deseos

by JjdoggieS



Series: All Is Calm, All Is Bright [17]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Dorks in Love, F/M, Ficmas, Ficmas 2020, Fluff, Harcest Ficmas, Harcest Ficmas 2020, Kid Five, Kid Vanya, Kissing in the Snow, Love, Snow, Snowball Fight, and by that I mean 13, they're babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjdoggieS/pseuds/JjdoggieS
Summary: There were many, many, many reasons for any of his siblings to be mad or upset with him for he was, after all, a general asshole towards everyone else. Well, everyone but Vanya. So Five really couldn't figure out what he'd done that she was so mad at him for. But he needed to, and fast, because he had some pretty important Christmas plans for him and Vanya.Harcest Ficmas: Day 17 - Love
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: All Is Calm, All Is Bright [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034832
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Harcest Ficmas 2020





	Que Se Cumplan Tus Deseos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetheartbitterheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetheartbitterheart/gifts).



Five had gotten out of training a whole fifteen minutes early, his reward for winning their race up the stairs that week, and was searching for Vanya. He’d expected to find her in her room, his room, the classroom, or the living room, but each place was turning up empty. As he looked in each typical location that Vanya would be waiting for him in, crossing each off his mental list as they came up empty, the bright white shining outside the window had him thinking of one other place to look for Vanya.

The courtyard.

Without wasting another second of alone time with Vanya, there was still twelve minutes before their siblings would be let out of training, Five jumped from the living room to the middle of the courtyard. He only slipped slightly on the ice that had frozen over on the pathway, thank you very much. Five looked around the courtyard, checking by the tree, on their typical bench, up the other tree, and was about to give up searching the courtyard, ready to jump through the Academy until his energy ran out because he  _ needed _ to find her. That was, until he saw Vanya walking past one of the windows inside.

In a flash, literally, Five jumped from the courtyard to standing near where he’d seen Vanya, not wanting to scare her with his sudden presence. “Vanya!” Five called, expecting her to stop and turn around, be excited to see him like she normally was. But instead, she ignored him.

She ignored him.

What the hell?!?!

This time, Five jumped right in front of Vanya, making her pay attention to him, “Vanya, what’s the matter?” Five asked. And, nothing. “Did I do something wrong?” And still, nothing. “Vanya talk to me!” Rather than talk to him, Vanya silently walked around him and towards the stairs.

Five,  _ not _ acting like a lost puppy, he wasn’t Luther, jumped over to Vanya, again, once she was a few feet away from him. “Vanya, talk to me.” Five said, he was a Hargreeve after all, he did not beg, “If I did something wrong, I’ll fix it, Vanya.” She looked at him, no emotion in her eyes, said nothing, then continued up the stairs.

Just as Vanya reached the top of the stairs, Five jumped up to her, feeling himself starting to lose enough energy that he wouldn’t be able to jump much longer without either a break or a snack. Five continued trying to get Vanya to spare him another glance, or better yet, say something to him, and still got nothing.

He’d obviously done  _ something _ that upset Vanya. He just didn’t know what.

Five followed Vanya through the Academy, continuing to try getting her attention as they walked, realizing she was leading them towards the library. Being the courteous best friend/boyfriend he was, Five jumped ahead slightly, pulling open the door for Vanya; but instead of going into the library like Five had thought she was going to, she turned on her heel and moved back towards the stairs. They only had eight more minutes before their siblings would ruin everything.

Once again Five was following Vanya through the Academy, (Dad would be pissed if he knew about it. But fuck him.) and at this point he’d stopped continuously pestering Vanya, asking her for some kind of hint or clue about what he’d done that had upset her enough to be giving him the silent treatment. He really hoped that Vanya would tell him what he’d done soon so he could fix it. Or, just talk to him in general. 

He missed being able to talk to his best friend/girlfriend.    
(It had been less than three hours since Vanya had last spoken to him.)

Vanya continued down the stairs, Five following close behind her, and out to the courtyard, shivering at the sudden cold, especially since she hadn’t grabbed her coat before going outside. Five jumped up to his room, grabbing his and Vanya’s winter coats then jumping back into the courtyard, handing Vanya her coat wordlessly. And thankfully she took her own coat from him without arguing that she  _ wasn’t  _ cold, despite shivering as she sat on the stone bench. 

As Vanya put her coat on, Five quickly slipped his own on and took a seat next to Vanya. And was silently grateful that Vanya didn’t push him away or get up and leave. “Vanya,” Five started, “could you give me a clue, or a hint, to what I did?” And when  _ that _ didn’t work he added, “Please?”

Her head snapped over to look at him, surprised by him actually saying ‘please’ which was something he  _ only _ did when he really wanted something. “It’s just,” Vanya started, biting her lip, looking unsure of how to phrase whatever she was going to tell him, “well, you’re going to think it’s dumb.”

“No I won’t.” Five promised, without hesitating a single second, “I promise, I will  _ not _ think whatever is upsetting you is dumb.”

“Promise?” Vanya asked, giving him her unintentional version of puppy dog eyes.

“Promise.” Five assured, nodding as he said it. 

Vanya fully turned towards him, her exposed knees rubbing against his own, “Well it’s just that, you didn’t tell me that you loved me this morning before training. And Allison said that when a boy stops telling you that he loves you, then he doesn’t love you anymore.” Of course, Allison had something to do with all this. Everything would be a lot easier if she and Luther just got together already. “And I didn’t want that to happen, and I thought that if I kind of, sort of, ignored you, then you’d pay attention to me.”

Before Five could say anything, the microsecond of silence between them was all it took for Vanya to thin he  _ did  _ think she was upset over something dumb. (Which honestly she was, because he’d always love her. But this was all Allison and Luther’s fault, not Vanya’s.) Vanya quickly launched into nonsensical babbling, on the verge of tears, as she told him, “See! I knew you’d think I was being dumb! Now you’re gonna leave me behind and find some extraordinary girl that’s so much better and a lot more mature than I am, and won’t get upset over dumb things and be annoying and cause you problems. I’ll understand if you don’t want to talk to me anymore, and if I don’t get invited to your wedding in ten years. I’ll just-”

“Vanya, listen to me.” Five said, rubbing circles into Vanya’s wrists, “I still don’t think you were dumb for being upset. Allison shouldn’t be saying stupid shi-stuff to you, especially about love, when she and Luther won’t get their heads out of their ass-butts.” Vanya didn’t like it when he cursed, especially since they were barely thirteen, and Mom was always reprimanding them for cursing.

She looked at him with tears prickling her eyes, threatening to fall as she asked, “Really?”

“Really.” Five reassured her.

What Five hadn’t expected after that was for Vanya to smooch a poorly formed snowball onto his head while he was focused on her. As soon as she’d done it, Vanya jumped off the bench and away from Five while he shook the snow off of his head, then looking over at her with a smirk and saying, “You’re gonna pay for that.”

Vanya shrieked as she ran from him, Five throwing a few hastily made snowballs at her (missing most of the time purposefully), Vanya managing to throw a few back at him the would graze his arm or the top of his head. Five could feel the growing cold and dampness of his own hair, and could see parts of Vanya’s own brown locks turning an even darker shade of brown and hanging damply from her head, with every additional hastily packed snowball that was thrown.

Five stopped his chase of Vanya, instead, kneeling as he pretended that he needed to tie his shoe. His seemingly sudden pause cause Vanya to stop running from him and instead run to him to see what was wrong. As Vanya came within his arms’ reach, Five pulled Vanya into the snowbank he’d been kneeling by, ignoring the cold wetness seeping into his clothes in favor of watching the red tinge of color on Vanya’s cheeks as she smiled up at him. (And if Five decided that the blush was for him, and  _ not  _ because of the cold, that was for him to know and Vanya to  _ never _ find out.)

Snow began to fall from the sky as Five pushed himself out of the snow, then helping Vanya up and off the snowbank, thick snowflakes falling from the sky landing in Vanya’s hair in stark contrast with the darkened brown. Once Vanya was back on her feet, and before Five realized what she was doing, she leaned towards him and quickly kissed him, a shy yet giddy smile on her face as she pulled away.

A yell came from one of their siblings from the Academy, indicating that they’d been let out of training by now, also meaning that their peace and quiet together was over. As Five and Vanya walked back into the Academy, both needing a dry change of clothes, Five told her, “You know I love you Vanya.”

“I know.” Vanya told him, “I love you too Five.”

**Author's Note:**

> Update survey if you're interested -> https://forms.gle/kj4UBqMeUThavmnx6


End file.
